Loving the Dark One
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Can Love really be used as a weapon again for Captain Swan? Cornered by the woman he loves, but wary of being tricked Killian tries to hold off the Dark Swan. It's not easy to love, but even harder to love the Dark One.


**So I started this before ET aired the exclusive clip of Killian and Emma on his ship, surprisingly I didn't have to change much of anything and decided to finish this little oneshot and post it before Sunday. Super excited to see what the writers come up with and am loving this season so much already!**

 **Summary: Can Love really be used as a weapon again for Captain Swan? Cornered by the woman he loves, but wary of being tricked Killian tries to hold off the Dark Swan. It's not easy to love the Dark One.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You know you can trust me."

Killian stared at Emma standing before him feeling utterly confused. Judging by appearance alone this was the Emma that he loved, the one he vowed to protect and love for the rest of his life. But Killian knew better. He knew it! No way would the Dark One disappear without a fight. No way would the fates be that kind. So shaking his head to clear his thoughts Killian pulls his hand free and clenches it into a fist to avoid reaching out to this tempting illusion again.

"I don't know what type of game you're trying to play now Dark One, but I'm not going to fall for it." Killian says, watching the emotions play across Emma's face when he refuses to say her name, almost as if she were really in control instead of the dark beast.

"I'm not trying to play any game with you Killian." Emma shakes her head, her blonde tail waving behind her, drawing Killian's attention for a brief moment. It was the first time he had seen the light tresses clear of her severe bun and they were back to their beautiful color. His hand involuntarily started to rise to run his fingers through them, but Killian pulled it back at the last second. His gaze turning hard as he lowers his hand.

"Just the other day I was a pirate to you and you were looking for nothing but a good time from me. I highly doubt anything has changed for you in such a short time." Killian says stepping back to pace away. "This is clearly another ruse conjured up by the Dark One to try and get what you want. Well you will have to try again, because you forget, I know the Dark One better than anyone. I know it tricks. It lies."

Killian turns back around to glare now at Emma, angrier more now that she would come to him like this, than he had been when she had tried to coerce him in her house. At least then she had been honest. At least then he knew who he was truly dealing with. "Now leave because whatever it is your plan was, it has failed Dark One. You will have to get what you're seeking somewhere else."

"Killian! No this is really me." Emma pleads, stepping forward and back in space. She reaches out to touch him, but freezes when he flinches back, her hands lowering to clasp over her chest. "You're afraid of me?" Emma says, the words coming out at a rasp at the end. Pain etched in her eyes.

Killian wanted to argue, wanted to clear that pain away, but it would be a lie. In the 300 years he had hunted the Crocodile he had never been afraid, in all his time as a pirate he couldn't ever remember being afraid. But since meeting Emma he had learned the emotion and become quite familiar with it. But the fear he had felt in the past paled in comparison to the fear he felt now. Because he wasn't only afraid for Emma, he was afraid of her, of what she was capable of in this state. Killian had vowed to protect her, but how could he protect her when the thing she was in danger of, was herself?

"One can never be to careful when with the Dark One. I know that better than anyone." Killian says gesturing to his hook, forcing himself to not show how effected he truly was. He could afford no weakness now.

"Just tell me one thing." Emma says staring unblinkingly up at Killian.

"No I'm not telling you anything." Killian says feeling his frustration mounting. Why couldn't she just let him be to wallow in the privacy of his own ship?

"If you tell me you don't love me I will let you go." Emma says, her voice and face deceptively blank now.

It didn't matter to Killian how she looked then at that point, all that mattered to him were her words. The pain that gripped him, just from hearing the doubt of their love coming from her lips, Killian felt the blow in his chest. He didn't want her gone now; it was the last thing on his mind. Instead he wanted her to stay and let him tell her the countless ways that he loved her, would always love her. In that moment it was the most important thing to Killian to be sure that Emma, both his and the Dark One, knew just how much he did still love her.

Except, he had been down this road before, with his love for Emma being turned into a weapon. Zelena had tricked Killian, his lips cursed and he had been stuck pushing Emma away, just when she had been trying to come closer. How could he not know if this wasn't a similar ploy, that the Dark One wanted Killian to admit his love, just to turn it into another weapon? Or perhaps it wasn't so sinister. Maybe the Dark One just wanted Killian to admit his love just to be able to shove it back in his face, to ridicule him.

Killian just couldn't be sure.

"Killian…?" Emma asks when he doesn't respond.

"No." Killian finally says with an abrupt shake of his head.

"No!" Emma says taking a step back, her face no longer blank. There was no shock there and beneath that obvious pain. "You don't love me?" She asks her voice weak.

"No I won't answer your question." Killian says, quick to clarify. If this really was Emma and not some ploy of the Dark One he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain. "I don't know what you hope to gain from my response, but you're not going to get it."

It took only a moment for his words to sink in and for Emma to respond, black smoke surrounded them both and then gone was the soft Emma that had confused Killian. In her place was the Dark One, the one Killian was coming to hate more with every passing day.

"You're smart Hook. I have to give you that." Her voice had even changed now. It was cold and lifeless, like her eyes. It made it easier for Killian to remember himself and to stay strong. He wouldn't quit until he saw those warm green eyes again and a real smile on those red lips.

"Well like I've said…" Killian says, making a point of stepping back from her. "I am familiar with the Dark Ones ways of manipulation and trickery."

"You're smart, but I'm smarter." Emma says again with a head nod and then fast, before Killian can blink, she swoops in and grabs him by his collar. Pulling him forcefully against herself, Emma presses her lips against his, pressing harder when he doesn't respond right away.

Killian tries to resist, holding his arms out and trying to pull away, but her magical grip is too strong. And if he were honest with himself he didn't necessarily hate kissing Emma, even if he knew it wasn't his Emma. He groans when she bites at his lip and cant help but respond with a nip of his own. Before he is really prepared Emma is pushing him back and releasing her hold, her smile smug and her eyes bright with triumph.

"You don't have to say anything, your kiss says it all."

"Why could it possibly matter right now?" Killian says breathless, his fingers unconsciously lifting to his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma says and with a wave of her hands the set table is replaced with his take-out bag from Granny's. "Enjoy your meal." Emma says sarcastically.

"Wait…!" Killian calls out, reaching out with is hand to stop her exit.

"What is it?" Emma asks curiously.

"That kiss tells me that I'm not the only one that still…has feelings."

"You can't just say that you love me, can you?" Emma says mockingly, glaring at him now.

"Not with you like this. Never." Killian says, his voice hard and cold. "The first time I tell Emma I love her, won't be with the Dark One listening."

"And what if I told you, that you already had back in Camelot?"

Killian's heart stutters then, before filling with regret over such an important lost memory. Because in his gut he knows this isn't another of her tricks. "Well than you already had your answer." Killian says through clenched teeth. "But I won't be saying it again until after."

"You'll be waiting for a long time then. I'm not going anywhere."

"Your kiss tells me differently." Killian shakes his head. "Even compared to your last, it was more like kissing my Emma. Your Darkness may be strong, but Emma is stronger. We are stronger."

"Careful Hook…your feelings are showing." Emma says her face going blank again.

"And so are your weaknesses." Killian says and gets some satisfaction from watching her brow furrow. She offers no more parting words and this time leaves, the black smoke left in her wake. Sighing Killian turns to the table and his bag of food, but instead of opening it he shoves away and pulls the flask from his pocket. He wasn't hungry anymore.


End file.
